


Mean It

by StrawberrySmell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Business AU, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Cheating, Divorce, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, NCT in suits, Past Jaehyun/Taeyong, Workplace Relationship, past jaeyong, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmell/pseuds/StrawberrySmell
Summary: Jaehyun noticed small things conversations turned to small talk shared quality time began to be whittled down.(Or in other words Jaehyun find out Taeyong is cheating on him and now he’s trying to rebuild his life.)Also want to clarify it’s Jaeyong that the infidelity applies to. Johnjae is just fluffy!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I was feeling angsty because of exams and I didn’t want to make my other work angsty so this starts out as just pure angst! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy x

Jaehyun and Taeyong were high school sweet hearts. They started dating in the last year of school and managed to stay together even while apart at university. The couple moved back into a small flat in Seoul barely managing to scrape by with their post graduate jobs but they got through it with love. 

As they got into their late twenties Jaehyun had a lucky break with his work as he had a promotion and then the company grew exponentially. He was now head of marketing and the couple lived in a beautiful penthouse apartment. The walls were decorated with Taeyong’s artwork ranging from avant-garde paintings to stunning photographs. 

The apartment was theirs in every aspect. So full of love and memories the pair had shared since they were young. However, cracks in the paint began to show. Jaehyun noticed small things conversations turned to small talk shared quality time began to be whittled down. 

Jaehyun had spent the evening crying he couldn’t help it. He’d noticed that Taeyong was growing further and further away from him. He couldn’t ask Taeyong about it because he doesn’t want to sound paranoid but he was starting to lose his mind.   
He just wanted to see his husband. He’d been so busy with work as they were currently doing a merger and he was in charge of marketing and ensuring the plans were adjusted with the other company. Taeyong was always out when he got back from work and often didn’t come back till the early hours of the morning when he was sleeping. 

Last Sunday they had been making love and Jaehyun swore he saw a hickey on Yong’s chest but he didn’t ask because he doesn’t want his husband to think he doesn’t trust him. 

The stress and anxiety was getting to Jaehyun as he sat in their kitchen watching the sun set over the city. He continued to lightly cry in the now dark room as his eyes slowly adjusted to the night glow of the moon. 

Jaehyun didn’t know how long he’d been sitting looking out of the window when he heard the clattering of Taeyong unlocking the door. The handle rattled and he could hear how fumbled his husband sounded clearly he was drunk. As the door opened Jaehyun could hear the hushed conversation between Taeyong and whoever he was with. 

“What are you doing. What if Jaehyun hears” He could hear his husbands hushed giggly voice

“Honestly baby he’s asleep he won’t hear you, I just want another kiss” the other mans voice filled the hallway. Jaehyun had already cried too much that night so no more tears fell. Well at least he knew now that he wasn’t being paranoid. 

Taeyong let out another giggle and Jaehyun could hear the sounds of kissing and whines coming from his husband. 

“Doyoung you can’t. I’ll see you tomorrow babe honestly why are you so insatiable.” 

“You know I can’t keep my hands off you because you’re so sexy.” 

“Stop it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Taeyong said laughing as he closed the door. 

Taeyong walked round the corner turning the kitchen light on. Jaehyun’s eyes burned with the brightness he didn’t turn around to see Taeyong he couldn’t face him right now after hearing what he’d said. 

“J-Jaehyun you’re here.” 

“Yes”

“W-why are you still up?” 

“I was just thinking about things. I just wanted to be sure.” 

“D-did you hear everything” 

“Yes” 

The silence was horrible but Jaehyun couldn’t find the words to fill it with. 

“Why? Taeyong why?” 

“I don’t know Jae I’m sorry” 

“Tae we ... we were high school sweethearts. We were so in love people envied is when we got married. Why would you do this to me?”

“I know Jaehyun I’m sorry I just...” 

“How long” is all Jaehyun could croak out as his eyes were filling with tears he didn’t think he could have. 

“A year and a half” Taeyong’s candid response felt like a knife in his heart. 

“We has so much planned. After my work merger was finished we were going to start a family we’d talked about adopting so many times.... the whole time you were with another man? .... Where did I go wrong?” 

“You didn’t I just I don’t know” Taeyong said he had the audacity to be crying as if he hadn’t been the one to do this. 

Jaehyun ran a hand over his face “go to bed Taeyong you smell of alcohol we’ll have this conversation tomorrow.”

Jaehyun ‘slept’ in the guest bedroom that night tossing and turning his mind running every moment he’d loved Taeyong over the past year in the knowledge he was seeing someone else. The pair had laughed at the door. How stupid and naive he must have seemed to them as he didn’t see his husbands infidelity. 

-

The morning was tense. This was normally when they’d be laying around in bed or making love as it was some of the only time they were together. Jaehyun leant against the kitchen counter coffee in his hand going cold Taeyong sat opposite him at the kitchen island. Their silence was broken by Jaehyun’s scratchy voice 

“I want a divorce” 

Taeyong looked up at the words his eyes full of tears and his face showing his hurt. 

“Don’t look at me like that Yong how can you expect me to want to save our marriage when you love someone else.” 

“I don’t love him Jaehyun” Taeyong whispered a tear rolling down his cheek. 

“But you also don’t love me?” 

“No Jae I do please believe me I do.” 

“How can I believe you Taeyong. You’ve sold me a lie for the last year and a half I thought we were happy. You’ve broken my heart.” 

The statement lead to silence neither one of them wanted to speak or knew what to say. Jaehyun left the room going into their shared bedroom and en-suite to collect things he needed. 

When he re-entered the kitchen Taeyong was still sat at the table as if frozen in time. 

“I’ll go stay in a hotel till you can get a new place to stay” Jaehyun broke the frozen atmosphere. 

“That wouldn’t be fair I can find a place to stay soon and I’ll start moving my stuff. You don’t need to.” Taeyong responded quietly. Jaehyun realised that Taeyong might be staying with his other man some nights anyway so the move could be quick however this thought only worsened how he felt.   
He had no one to call. No one to talk to or comfort him all of his friends were Taeyong’s friends. Sure he had work colleagues but he wasn’t close enough to them to talk about this. 

-

Taeyong had asked to meet him at a little cafe near their house a week after he’d moved out. They used to frequent the cafe when they had dates or if Taeyong was going to meet Jaehyun in between lunch breaks. Jaehyun was feeling fragile the idea of meeting Taeyong after the last time they spoke was daunting. 

Jaehyun arrived to see Taeyong already sat at one of the secluded corner tables so they would at least have some privacy. It was always like Taeyong to be early. Jaehyun sat down awkwardly in silence he wished he’d gone to get a coffee before sitting down as now it felt impolite and uncomfortable to get up. 

“Jaehyun thank you for agreeing to meet me I know we could just stick to conversation through lawyers but I can’t bare to lose you completely. If we never spoke again I don’t know what I’d do.” Jaehyun nodded dumbly at Taeyong’s statement as if he was the one at fault for his heartbreak not his unfaithful husband. 

“Can we talk please? I - I want us to be on good terms I know the divorce will be easy to settle.” Taeyong continued looking desperately at Jaehyun.

“At least now I know why we didn’t get the shared bank account last year when we switched.” Jaehyun couldn’t help his cold comment he was feeling foolish he’d effectively been laughed at for being a cuckold for over a year. 

“I’m sorry Jae please can we just -”

“Of course Taeyong sorry I’m just not processing it well that’s all.” 

“I understand Jae and this is all my fault so anything you give me is a blessing.” 

“I still love you Yong despite it all. You’re breaking my heart. But yes I also want the process to be as smooth as possible I can’t bare to face more pain.” Taeyong had the decency to look sheepish and ashamed. 

“Then let’s both try and make this as smooth as we can.” 

The conversation continued discussing their only shared items and how they’d split them at least if they were on the same page overall it would mean the lawyers would have the smoothest ride. 

-  
-

The lead up to the meetings concerning the company merger had taken it Jaehyun. The constant revisions to the marketing plans combined with the emotional stress of his recent discovery and divorce had left him sleep deprived. 

It’d been two weeks since he’d met with Taeyong in the coffee shop to discuss their parting. They’d been together so long Jaehyun couldn’t find it in himself to leave the relationship in hostility. 

Jaehyun hadn’t been single since he was 17 and his current loneliness was eating him up from the inside. Not only had he not been single for 9 years but he’d been so committed to the same person. The idea that he’d lost the person he was ready to love for life was torturous and he lay awake at night cold and emotional. 

He never thought of himself as someone who cried often but these past two months had completely broken that idea. Though he viewed it as completely justified. He forced himself not to show his weakened state at work he had a stone cold personality to uphold. 

Jaehyun sat with a few of his work colleagues in the meeting room awaiting the presentation from their new merging partners board of executives. The board of Regular (Jaehyun’s company) were also present so the management team were trying to be on their best behaviour. Luckily for Jaehyun this was a serious meeting so his glum face wasn’t too out of place among the group. 

The executives and several other key members of Punch corporations began to gather in the conference room. Jaehyun wasn’t watching them come in he didn’t want their first impression of him to be in this state. He was hoping that he’d be able to pick himself up once the merger was complete and he’d finally have a break to rest and recuperate. 

Jaehyun looked up when he heard a loud and bright voice. The chief executive of Punch Corporations was currently standing beginning his section of the presentation. He was a tall man with dark brown hair perfectly styled in a middle parting. As expected of a CEO he was dressed impeccably in a dark suit Jaehyun suspected was Armani. The handsome man looked like he’d walked straight out of a kdrama like some rich male lead. Jaehyun was as most in the room enthralled by the young executive. 

Jaehyun later found out the CEO was a man named Johnny Suh and he was four years older than Jaehyun now approaching 30. None the less Jaehyun couldn’t deny he was a fascinating man managing to become the CEO of Punch at his age. 

Jaehyun foolishly had assumed Mr Suh had worked hard to gain his position but he discovered later that it was a case of good old fashioned nepotism. His opinion of the handsome man sunk at this knowledge. He was no longer knew if he was happy with the new CEO soon to be taking over his marketing department. 

-

There was a large party to celebrate the finalisation of the merger. Though of course that was only in a formal sense as many more changes were needed before the full merge was compete. The celebration was mainly about the large sign now reading PunchRegular framing their office blocks. 

The night was packed with celebration as this merger gave them a larger market share and a smoother supply chain. They’d organised the event in one of their large hotels with copious amounts of champagne and only light canapés. 

This was the sort of event Taeyong used to love and it definitely wasn’t Jaehyun’s cup of tea. He had briefly contemplated inviting Taeyong so he wouldn’t have to explain his divorce to his colleagues but he decided the awkward tension would speak for itself. Instead for the first time ever Jaehyun was attending a work party on his own. He knew his colleagues would all bring their spouses and partners as plus ones so Jaehyun really would be alone for the evening. He wished he didn’t have to attend but he’d been roped into doing a speech on behalf of Regular. 

As this merger was originally orchestrated by him. Hopefully he could leave after that though and get home to his cold bed and finally a break. 

Jaehyun wore a black tuxedo and a black shirt with a red Gucci tie (which Taeyong had bought him) as a pop of colour. He realised his appearance was dark with the black on black but he hoped everyone would drink too much to see his low mood. Jaehyun graciously accepted a glass of champagne upon arrival and headed over to a congregated group from Regular. 

“Jaehyun where is your husband I would have thought he wouldn’t miss this for the world.” One of his colleagues wives who got on with Taeyong at these events asked him. 

“Actually Mrs Kang we are getting a divorce.” Jaehyun cleared his throat at the tension and to help with the lump he felt forming in his throat at the admission. 

“Oh Jaehyun really that’s terrible what happened if you don’t mind me asking.” Jaehyun did mine that she asked but he would never break his formal persona. 

“A mutual parting I’m afraid. We simply grew apart.” He lies making it clear he wasn’t going to elaborate on the topic. Jaehyun smiled politely and left the group even though he knew he would be their topic of conversation the moment his back was turned. 

He made his way to the catering with no intention of getting anything. His glass of champagne was still full as his lips had yet to touch the glass. Jaehyun didn’t like drinking since the split he tended to go too far and end up in a self deprecating state. He definitely didn’t need that at this work event. As he loitered by the catering he was cornered by the young CEO of now PunchRegular. 

“Hello you must be Jaehyun I’ve heard so much about you I’m glad I can finally see you in person. It seems like every time I try and catch you, you are busy.” 

“Likewise it is a pleasure to finally be formally introduced. I’m a busy man I guess.” Jaehyun responded trying to keep his voice animated when all he wanted to do was leave this party. 

“Yes I can see that! I must say I read the original plans you drew up for the merger and I wonder what they actually changed it was practically perfect.” The older man complimented on his smooth voice 

“Well I pride myself in doing a job to the full.” Jaehyun replied failing to keep the cold tone from his voice. 

“You must have missed out on a great deal of fun with all this work you should let yourself relax tonight.” Mr Suh stayed putting a hand onto his shoulder giving it a alight squeeze. The words hit him harder than he wanted to admit and the contact did nothing to soothe him. Jaehyun brushed the older mans hand from his shoulder, placed his full champagne flute on the table, and set the other with a cold stare. 

“Thank you Mr Suh but I really must be going.” Jaehyun managed in his most polite tone. Jaehyun then walked over to his previous boss the old chief executive of Regular who was (in Jaehyun’s eyes) being usurped by the young Mr Suh. 

“When shall we do the speeches?” Jaehyun asked with a wide smile “I fear I may have to do mine soon before I lose my coherency!” He joked pretending to have had a few too many glasses of champagne. 

“We can definitely start now if you want Jaehyun but you must promise not too run off right away. I need to have a chat with you about the final process.” Jaehyun politely agreed to the man’s conditions though he knew he’d bolt the moment the conversation was over. He was already feeling as though he was drowning in emotions at being reminded just how much he’d sacrificed for this company. Perhaps if he was there more and a more attentive husband his Taeyongie wouldn’t have sought out a new lover. Memories of how proud he’d been when Jaehyun first told him about the big plans for the company only worsened his mood as he knew it was already too late by that point. 

Luckily Jaehyun’s speech went by without any hitches and he even got a few laughs from the congregation. After stepping down from the platform he’d stood on to talk he was lead down to an area where many of the executives were sitting. The moment he sat down by his previous boss he was entrapped in conversation. The old man handed him a glass of wine which he drank out of politeness however as the conversation dragged on his glass was continuously refilled. His old boss looked up over his shoulder indicating a new presence at the table. 

“You did very well on your speech” the young CEO complemented placing a slightly tipsy hand around his shoulder to again give a comforting squish to his arm. Jaehyun didn’t know if it was the wine he’d been forced to consume but he blushed at the praise and contact. Why was he being like this he hated Mr Suh and wanted nothing to do with him. He was clearly too tipsy and touch starved how embarrassing. 

As Jaehyun hoped he’d been able to slip out after his discussion. He quickly called a cab and headed back to his once beautiful apartment. As with most nights he drank Jaehyun ended up curled up on his side sobbing. Heaving cries full body sobs the kind where he had no control over the pained sounds escaping his mouth and the saliva that came with them. He fell asleep like that in his boxers face stained in tears throat saw from the crying.


	2. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun begins to realise that maybe there is already someone close to him that he should be giving a chance! 
> 
> (Spoiler: it’s Johnny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> It’s a bit all over the place but forgive me. I hope you like Jaehyun being a mess because that’s what you’re getting! 
> 
> Enjoy x

Jungwoo was one of Jaehyun’s colleagues. He was a boisterous and flirty character who kept Jaehyun on his toes with random chatter. Jungwoo joined as Jaehyun was moving to become the head of marketing so Jaehyun had always been his senior (though Jungwoo didn’t act like it). Jungwoo was good fun but Jaehyun had always struggled to get close with people at work. 

However, he felt the need to start finding his own friends and building his network as all of his old friends where made through Taeyong. He normally ate alone in his office but he pushed himself to having lunch with Jungwoo more as he was trying to grow closer to the man. He discovered Jungwoo was very unapologetically confident about thirsting over their work colleagues. 

“But don’t you think so Jaehyun hyung? Isn’t he just so gorgeous.” 

“I haven’t really thought about him in that way Jungwoo. Also he has a wife so is it worth it?” 

“True. What about Mr Johnny Suh? Now that’s a fine man if I’ve ever seen one though, he’s not really my ideal type.” Jungwoo’s comment brought a light flush to Jaehyun’s cheeks which he feared gave away his natural attraction to the older man. 

“He’s not bad. But I don’t think of work colleagues like that. Also I find hard working people attractive. So... not him in other words.” Jaehyun’s scathing comment caused a look of shock to fill Jungwoo’s face

“He’s very hard working hyung. I know he’s not built himself from nothing but he honestly puts so much effort and time into the company he was so vital in the merger. You know he didn’t just read your managing suggestions for formality he fully annotated them. Didn’t you look at them? He was very thorough!” 

“Oh. I honestly thought he just had someone do that for him.” Jaehyun admitted sheepishly.   
Jungwoo giggled at Jaehyun’s embarrassed face. 

The younger man stopped his tirade about attractive men in the office and went back to eating. Jaehyun realised that maybe Jungwoo spoke to him so often about men because they were the only two openly gay men in the office. 

-

Mr Suh had begun to sit in on the marketing meetings which wasn’t unheard off but it was abnormal for a CEO to be that invested in the lower level meetings. Jaehyun didn’t know how he felt about this increased exposure to the handsome man. He was (as usual for this period of his life) conflicted. Admitting - even to himself - his attraction to someone, felt adulterous. It had been months now but that couldn’t erase the mindset he’d been in for years. 

Jungwoo’s constant comments about the executive didn’t help his dilemma in any way. Having details of this man pointed out to him such as the cut of his suits or how he had a polite business smile versus a wide natural grin. Jaehyun was lost. This man was so far from his lover of the last 9 years. For immediate example Jaehyun hadn’t bottomed since they were in their early twenties when Taeyong admitted that though switching was fun he preferred bottoming. Wearily Jaehyun wondered if that was still true today or if that was a factor in his husband’s infidelity.

Jaehyun proceeded to chide himself not only for the negative thoughts of Taeyong but also for his sexually fuelled comparison of his ex-husband and his new CEO. 

Jaehyun never had a type when he’d been younger he’d had crushes on wildly different people each time. Taeyong’s leith beauty has struck him first as a young man he shone so brightly with such a wide smile and an angelic giggle. What drew Jaehyun to Johnny was his mature nature and style how he always had such eloquent things to say and how his deep warm laugh left tingles of warmth running through his chest. He hoped these tingles of warmth were I sign he could move on and grow to love someone new but right now his heart felt cold and lifeless most of the time. 

-

After one rough day Mr Suh had tried to speak to Jaehyun after a meeting with all of the heads of departments and the board of executives. 

“Hey Jaehyun I was wondering if I could talk to you more about the marketing strategy for the new PunchRegular project?” 

“I’m sure we can arrange a meeting to discuss those plans at some point Mr Suh but currently I have urgent matters to attend to.” Jaehyun responded curtly he wasn’t in the mood for Mr Johnny Suh’s vivacious discussions. 

Jaehyun fixed him with a polite smile before leaving the meeting room and heading back to his office. All he wanted was to finish for the day and get home sadly, he had a meeting scheduled with his lawyer to finalise the divorce. He wrote up the agreed plans discussed in the meeting packed up the work he would do at home and headed down to the foyer of the office block. 

To Jaehyun’s dismay the young CEO was also there chatting to the kind receptionists. Jaehyun attempted to steer clear of the other man and made a beeline for the exit leading to the car park. To his horror just as he passed Mr Suh the CEO turned and spotted him. 

Jaehyun felt cornered as the CEO began talking to him as he walked towards the car park. 

“Jaehyun hey can I catch you for a second? I just need to clarify the last clause of the agreement.”

Jaehyun let out a sigh “sure sir what do you need clarified” 

“The wording of the final clause suggests that we don’t want the same marketing policy for both sides.” Mr Suh said as Jaehyun reached his car

“Of course Mr Suh I’ll look at that when I get home and change the wording sorry for the lack of clarity.” Jaehyun said as he turned to open his car door

“Thanks Jaehyun that would be great and you can call me Johnny by the way.” The young CEO responded with his signature wide smile Jaehyun only offered him a strained smile in return as he got into his car. Jaehyun felt like crying he had far too much work to complete this evening considering he had to have a two hour meeting with his lawyer. 

-

Jaehyun ended up working until the early hours of the morning to amend all his careless errors through the day. The meeting with his lawyer had been nothing new a simple finalisation of the proceedings. Even so it took a toll on him. Officially having the divorce made it all seem real sometimes he liked to pretend it was all a dream. 

He went into the office the next day with red rimmed eyes and a large coffee. He passed Jungwoo on the way who gave him a warm smile and to his luck didn’t question his disheveled state. He’d re-typed all of the documents from yesterday and re-emailed them as a second draft hoping that would tick it off his list for the day. 

Typically though his luck didn’t last. A boisterous (and far too awake for this early in the morning) Johnny Suh came bounding into his office. Jaehyun would never admit that the sharp knock on his door had woken him from a nap but he feared it may be obvious. 

“Jaehyun thanks for finishing up the papers from yesterday’s meetings the team can now crack on with.... Oh are you alright” Johnny stopped mid speech a look of concern flooding his face. 

“I’m quite alright thank you Johnny sir I am simply tired that’s all. What were you going to say about the next steps for the team?” Jaehyun responded with his best attempt at a somewhat warm smile.

“Oh um... it doesn’t matter I sent it as an email to everyone anyway. Are you sure you don’t need to go home you look rather ill.” Johnny pointed out in his usual heroic style (which Jaehyun tried not to fawn over). Jaehyun cleared his throat not knowing how he could respond to that without being rude he looked down at his papers trying to grasp at something to say. 

In the end he settled with a simple “will that be all Mr Suh?” Signalling that he was trying to close off this path of conversation. 

“You must be honest with me. I cannot have any members of my team feeling unwell or not at their best performance it makes me look like a tyrant who forces you to stay. Take a few days off have some time to enjoy yourself now that we’ve finalised the most recent marketing plans.” Johnny said placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

“Sadly Mr Suh I don’t enjoy time to myself so I would rather be at work. Now I am going to help Jungwoo assess suitable advertising strategies.” Jaehyun said with a curt nod leaving a bewildered Johnny - who’s hand he’d just shrugged off his shoulder - in his office alone. 

Jaehyun was enjoying working with Jungwoo mostly because he was a wonderful distraction as he was so vivacious. Also he hadn’t had the heart to remove the photos of himself and Taeyong from his office yet and every time he glanced at them his heart twinged. 

-

When Johnny next saw Jaehyun he appeared a little sheepish. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were married.” Jaehyun’s eyes went wide at the CEO’s admission

“Oh... um actually I’m not anymore we are officially divorced as of yesterday.” Jaehyun knew his candid words made him appear cold but he had no other way to cope. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know any of that. I... I wouldn’t have asked you to do all that extra work if I’d known.” 

“It’s fine I probably wouldn’t have slept either way. Anyway I should get going I have lots of sleep to catch up on.” Jaehyun said as he turned with a small wave to walk towards the elevator. Johnny didn’t follow him today instead he stood a little bewildered watching Jaehyun leave. 

-

Jaehyun didn’t end up catching up on sleep that night instead he read till the pages blurred with a combination of sleep deprivation and tears. At around 4 am he fell asleep on his sofa for roughly two hours before his alarm woke him to get ready for work. 

As per his current routine he showered, dressed, ate some stale cereal, and drove to work with his coffee. Work was lovely and monotonous which let him slip into a simple mindset and forget about his exhaustion and emotional state. He was currently working through sponsorship deals. 

“You know Jae you should really take down the photos in your office I think they make you less productive and that’s why you always come and work here in my station.” Jungwoo pointed out. After getting to know each other over the last few months Jaehyun had grown to realise how observant the other man was no wonder he was working in the advertising section of the team. 

“I know. Sometimes I just pretend it hasn’t happened and that I’ll just go home and he’ll be there all smiles and love like it used to be.” 

“It’s not healthy to dwell and live in the past. You should join us for drinks this weekend we are going as a large group from different departments. I think Johnny might be going.” 

“You can’t put two statements like that together. Honestly Woo I know you have an agenda to get me with Johnny but it’s not gonna happen.”

“I never mentioned you getting together with him. Just saying you fabricated that idea yourself.” Jungwoo said with a cheeky laugh. 

With a sigh of defeat Jaehyun went back to working next to a very smug Jungwoo. 

-

Jaehyun had caved under his growing anxiety and texted Taeyong to meet him in the cafe near their house on Thursday after work. 

“Taeyong thanks for agreeing to meet me.” 

“It’s no trouble I’m glad you still want to talk to me I really missed you even if you don’t believe it.”

“I missed you too” Jaehyun whispered so quietly he was worried Taeyong wouldn’t hear him. However Taeyong’s sad eyes met his moments later and he knew his ex-husband had heard. 

“I’m sorry” Taeyong offered as a response “what did you want to talk to me about. We’ve officially sorted everything in terms of the divorce.” 

“Oh ... I um I wanted to ask about ... why did you cheat on me? You don’t have to say I j-just wanted to know...” Jaehyun’s voice grew strained as the sentence trailed off. 

“Jae are you sure you want to talk about this?” Jaehyun nodded in response. 

“Well it started three years ago.” Jaehyun’s eyes widened “no don’t jump to conclusions let me finish” Taeyong quickly stopped the anticipated tirade from Jaehyun. 

“Okay so three years ago when I was out with some work colleagues I met this guy and it wasn’t much just really drunk kissing and exchanged blow jobs. I felt like shit about it Jae I really did it ate me up I couldn’t tell you because I knew you’d be hurt. I never wanted to do that again.” Jaehyun wasn’t sure wether to believe this but he nodded anyway encouraging Taeyong to continue. 

“But then around two years ago now I met Doyoung. Trust me please Jae it was never because you weren’t enough I-I’m just a horrible person I guess.” 

“Just say it Taeyong you can’t break my heart more than it is.”

“Okay. He was around the gallery a lot and he was always about because he was also an artist. We worked and were free at similar times. When we kissed I freaked out because I ... I knew I’d hurt you. I just got a rush from it from knowing I was loved by two different men and ... I don’t know. I guess I enjoyed doing bad things with no repercussions.” 

Jaehyun didn’t say anything instead he watched as Taeyong struggled through his explanation. 

“D-Doyoung and I are together now.” He finally admitted

“That’s nice Taeyong I’m glad you aren’t alone. You know despite this I still care for you.” Jaehyun’s sad admission made Taeyong tear up slightly 

“What about you Jae h-have you found someone?” Jaehyun’s face fell 

“No” the curt response resounded at the table as several beats of silence fell 

“I’m sorry again” Taeyong added “you should try and move on Jae you deserve someone who loves you and treats you right.” 

-

Taeyong’s statement about his dating life made him assess his options. He’d never date Jungwoo not that there was anything wrong with him he just saw him as a friend that’s all. He had the option to go out to bars and clubs but most people there just wanted sex or were far far too young for him. 

Then his mind wondered to Johnny. He’d been so supportive of him and so comforting. Jaehyun wondered if he was interested in men. Johnny gave him such piercing looks he wondered if he’d be interested in him. He began to wonder how warm would his arms be if in a hug? How soft would his lips be? How big was...

Stop that thought right here and now Jaehyun thought to himself as he hurriedly tried to move his brain onto other things. At the back of his mind though he was just happy that he wasn’t moping about Taeyong. 

-

Jaehyun woke with a problem. This hadn’t happened to him for years and now that Taeyong was gone his depression left his libido dead. When they were together Taeyong would help with a laugh and a smile but thinking of that made Jaehyun feel sick to the stomach. Instead is thoughts swayed to a tall and handsome CEO who had such strong arms and a perfectly smooth voice for sweet nothings. 

What was wrong with him. Here he was thinking about his new chief executive and acting like a teenage boy. Jaehyun put it down to his loneliness at the moment and Mr Suh’s comforting nature. Jaehyun pressed the palm of his hand into the bulge letting out a long exhale. He couldn’t do this it was wrong on so many levels. He retracted his hand, got up, and took a cold shower.

-

It turns out ‘a group from work’ was Jungwoo’s way of saying half the office and friends. Though Jungwoo was right Johnny was there. Though the attractive CEO’s attention was fully focused on two young men. One was dressed in a similar formal way to Johnny himself and stood shyly with the older man, he seemed oddly familiar. The other was dressed in unbelievably tight black jeans, a beige jumper zipped down to his mid chest, and a choker around his neck. The second was clinging onto the first while engaging Johnny in conversation appearing to tease the first man together. 

Jungwoo caught him staring.   
“Don’t worry Jaehyun you don’t have to worry about competition that’s Johnny’s younger brother Mark and his boyfriend Donghyuck.” This information made sense to Jaehyun so he nodded only to realise too late what Jungwoo had said. 

“Hey I’m not interested in him don’t say that” Jaehyun spluttered. 

“Who aren’t you interested in Jaehyun?” Johnny’s voice sounded from far too close to the pair. How had he gotten this close when Jaehyun had only turned away for what felt like a few seconds. 

“No one.” Jaehyun said firmly but he was sure his blush gave him away. 

“Anyway I’d like you too meet Donghyuck. I’m sure you’ve already met Mark.” Johnny introduced pointing to the young men in question. Jaehyun’s look of bewilderment must have given away that he didn’t know where he was supposed to know Mark from. 

“We were never introduced but I was working in the business side of Punch before the merger.” Johnny’s brother stated extending his hand to shake. 

“Still can’t believe you didn’t work in MARKeting Mark what a missed opportunity babe.” Donghyuck joked putting an arm around Mark in a teasing way. Jungwoo let out a light giggle at the joke but Jaehyun was thoroughly unimpressed by the low tier pun. 

Johnny giggled and ruffled a hand through Donghyuck’s hair. “You’re puns are so bad but you’re too cute.” 

Jaehyun felt foolish to be jealous. Normally he was on the receiving end of Johnny’s praise. He attempted to mask this emotion by putting on his best bright smile. 

“Jungwoo do you want another drink?” Jaehyun asked for a need to leave his embarrassment and conveniently his drink was empty. 

“I’m good thanks Jae my drink is still almost full” Jungwoo responded not wanting to play into his attempted escape. 

“I’ll join you if you are heading to the bar Jaehyun as these two have stolen most of my drinks tonight.” Johnny commented with a pointed glance at the two younger men. Jaehyun couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse to turn the offer down so instead he lead the way to the bar. 

Johnny’s drink choice matched his work persona perfectly - chic and posh. Jaehyun felt a little flustered and childish ordering something at half the price and with far less sophistication. If Johnny was judging him he didn’t let it on. They ended up chatting near the bar once Jaehyun realised it was futile to try and find Jungwoo again now that the bar was teaming. Jaehyun realised they hadn’t had many conversations not involving work and it was a nice change they talked about childish matters (in the grand scheme of things). Did he have any pets? What sort of dog would he want? Those sorts of questions sweet and innocent in context. 

After a five drinks Jaehyun was giggly and warm. He was passed tipsy but he wasn’t rolling around on the floor level drunk either. Johnny was in a similar state though Jaehyun knew his drinks were stronger. Jaehyun could see some of the other members of their group had left but others were dancing free of inhibitions. He could see Mark and Donghyuck together dancing. Donghyuck was clearly far more confident as he happily placed kisses on his boyfriends lips while dancing. Johnny agreed to walk him outside when he said he ought to get an uber back. 

“You look so pretty tonight Jaehyun” Johnny mumbled as they slowly swayed towards the exit. Jaehyun turned to Johnny when they were outside. Suddenly the cold was getting to him a little more and he leaned closer to the older man. Jaehyun was already flushed whether from the drinks or the complement. 

Jaehyun lent in and let his alcohol numbed lips meet Johnny’s. The older man looked shocked for a second before breaking into a grin. 

“All pretty just for me?” Johnny whispered 

“For you” Jaehyun giggled. Johnny’s hand soon looped round his waist and next thing he knew they were passionately making out. It was sloppy both of them were too tipsy to have true control over their lips and saliva. As Jaehyun suspected Johnny’s arms were warm as they gripped his waist pulling him impossibly closer. When they pulled apart for brief seconds he felt soft warm breaths on his lips before they were quickly covered again by warmth. 

They were disrupted from their reverie by a car pulling up by them. It turned out to be Jaehyun’s uber so he shyly waved Johnny goodbye and got in the car. 

For the first time in a long time Jaehyun fell asleep with relative ease. The alcohol in his system helped him drift off peacefully. 

-

Jaehyun woke up to his obnoxious alarm, starving, and with a light headache. He wasn’t woken by his alarm often over the past few months. After he’d forced a breakfast sandwich into his system he began to think about what he’d done the day before. Initially he scolded himself for over drinking with work friends. 

Then however, he was filled with mortification. He cursed how clingy he was when he drank. How had he managed to kiss Mr Suh like a drunk fool he hadn’t even been that tipsy. For an embarrassingly long minute he freaked out about cheating before the depressing reality kicked in that he was single. 

Jaehyun had already decided yesterday before his excessive drinking that he was going into work on Saturday. He wanted to make sure everything was polished for the week ahead. Also he really wanted to use the company gym as he hadn’t had the chance to exercise properly in the last few days. He really prayed that no one else had the same idea as him because he didn’t think he could face anyone today. What if people had seen him being so embarrassing and flirting with the CEO. 

Jaehyun downed two coffees before even leaving his house for work. Luckily when he arrived at the office buzzing with caffeine but dying inside from a hangover no one was there to witness it. Jaehyun happily spent two hours by himself in his office going over the big brand deals and who they would sponsor etc. He also took Jungwoo’s advice and took down several of the photos. Though he left up the cheesy photo from their school leavers ball. That photo was so full of happy memories to him and so packed with old school friends that Taeyong wasn’t the focus. 

After packing these photos into a box to take back to his apartment Jaehyun headed to the office gym. Honestly it was the best gym he had access to despite his apartment complex having a gym. It was huge with two separate rooms one for cardio based machines and the other for weights. 

Jaehyun liked to start his workout with cardio either on the bikes or the running machines and then he’d move onto weights when he was suitably warmed up. Following his run he took a few minutes as a breather having some water and trying to reduce the red flush in his cheeks. After a minute or so he decided to head into the weights room. 

As he opened the conjoining door to walk into the other half of the gym the door was opened from the other side. He looked up and came face to face with none other than Mr Johnny Suh. Mortification flooded his body and he felt the flush spread from his cheeks to his ears. 

“Oh Mr Suh I didn’t know you were in today.” Jaehyun managed to choke out. 

“Likewise Jaehyun but please call me Johnny.” The CEO responded. 

A tense silence filled the space for what felt like an eternity but was probably a few seconds. 

“Jaehyun I’m sorry about my behaviour yesterday you have been nothing but clear on your stance with me and I took it too far. I apologise.” Johnny’s deadly serious tone threw Jaehyun off guard. 

“I-I was going to say the same. I um acted very unprofessionally last night I am sorry I drank too much.” Jaehyun finished with a slight bow. 

“No not at all if anything it was my fault I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your tipsy state.” 

Jaehyun found he tried to speak but words caught in his mouth and he was struggling to see how they could escape the circle of blaming themselves. 

“It’s fine I... thank you for accepting my apology.” He finally managed some semblance of coherency. 

“You really didn’t mind? I thought you’d hate me or file an HR complaint.” 

Jaehyun laughed and then blushed as it was far to close to a giggle for his liking. 

“N-no not at all. I ... I liked it. Do you maybe want to grab a coffee some time?” Jaehyun finally stuttered out. 

“Oh! I mean sure if love to” Johnny smiled his voice full of enthusiasm. 

“Great. Right well um I guess I’ll just leave you too your workout.” Jaehyun said as he made his way through the door. Johnny gave him a nod and headed in the opposite direction. 

Sadly for Jaehyun his flustered state meant he had to cut his bulking workout short as he just wasn’t in the right mindset for gruelling lifts. Instead he decided to go and take a quick shower and head home to assess his brash decisions. When he walked through the door he was both relieved and disappointed that Johnny wasn’t there. 

Much to his dismay (pleasure) however, a very shirtless and sweaty Johnny Suh was in the gym changing and shower area. He blushed bright red and averted his eyes from the young CEO’s beautiful set of abs. 

“Oh sorry Jaehyun I thought you’d still be working out I’ll just take a quick shower then I’ll be done.”   
Jaehyun responded with a nod however, it wasn’t particularly meaningful as his eyes lingered on Johnny’s sculpted chest. 

-

Somehow the heated stares and exchanged glances ended up with Jaehyun entangled in Johnny’s arms locked at the lips in a passionate kiss. He felt like a teen again having that thrilling and dirty kiss behind the walls at the school ball. Was this thrill due to his 5 month long dry spell or due to the newness of the experience working out what each other liked. Jaehyun understood now the thrill of something new and how Taeyong could have been hooked. 

They didn’t end up doing more than their heated make out as both agreed that really would be against work protocol. However, it was safe to say Jaehyun was excited for the date ahead wether it would lead to a hookup or perhaps more commitment at the moment he didn’t care. He was simply swimming in the bliss of a fresh start and new hope. Whatever it lead to Jaehyun wanted to take it slow and enjoy the ride he wasn’t going to rush and be hurt again. 

Jaehyun had loved for so long that now he just needed and deserved to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I’m currently a little out of it and so I feel like this fic is a fever dream I apologise if that comes across! 
> 
> I’m thinking I’ll end it there but if you want more idk like the date etc. comment and I’ll try my best!
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections, and ideas welcome!   
> Love you all xx


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> Jaehyun and Johnny go on a couple of dates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and did an epilogue! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

After their steamy meeting in the showers Johnny asked Jaehyun out to a coffee shop near the office on Wednesday. Jaehyun had agreed. With all he’d been through the last months he was glad to be visiting a new coffee shop. Hopefully to make fresh memories resonating happiness. 

One thing he realised when finding time to go out with Johnny was that when you had the same or similar schedules dates were easy to arrange. Though they could have met the next day they thought it best to give themselves some processing time. 

That week was one of the easiest he’d had in a long time. For once his thoughts weren’t so dark. He certainly wasn’t perfect but he smiled more than he had the past months and that was something. Johnny texted him often sometimes with questions and other times with funny or cute statements. They often texted late in the evening when Johnny would fill him in on his favourite parts of whatever book he was reading. 

Jaehyun enjoyed these small tidbits as they were easy to process. The constant stream of compliments also helped his mind stay away from its destructive path. 

-

Jaehyun arrived at the quaint but high end coffee shop to see Johnny waiting for him. 

“You could have gone in and found a seat.” Jaehyun said in lieu of a greeting 

“I was worried you wouldn’t find me.” Johnny said with a warm smile and he held the door open for Jaehyun leading him inside the shop “you look lovely today.” He added cheekily. The younger practically snorted at Johnny’s cliche statement. 

Jaehyun wasn’t badly dressed per say he just hadn’t put in a great deal of effort. At this point he didn’t have the energy for stressing over clothing. Instead he’d just picked up a comfortable jumper and his formal jeans. Why he still owned ripped jeans at 28 he didn’t know but he definitely wasn’t going to wear those. 

They’d picked a table near the large picturesque windows. Jaehyun was happy for the natural light as he believed he looked best in it. The elder man went up to the front to order their drinks after Jaehyun had perused the menu several times only to settle on an Americano. 

He watched from the table. 

Jaehyun’s mind was full of Johnny. It’d been six months since he’d slept with anyone and it was leaving him desperate. Thoughts of Johnny’s warm arms and sculpted chest were keeping him up at night. Just thinking of his dream from this morning made his ears flush red. 

Even the way Johnny ordered their drinks had him infatuated. They sat with coffees like formal adults - though Jaehyun felt like a teen again. 

Johnny made him so shy and he just couldn’t understand because he used to be so confident and flirty. While sitting drinking coffee with the young CEO he was left dumbstruck by his smooth and easy chatter. 

“That look you’re giving me makes me impatient. Tell me what you are thinking Jae?” Johnny broke Jaehyun put of his reverie by pointing out his sudden blushing state. 

“Oh... I let my mind wonder after our meeting on Saturday. You know it’s been six months for me since... Well anything.”

“Jaehyun you shock me. Only after a second date I’m afraid” Johnny chuckled out. 

“Then where are we going for our second date?” Jaehyun joked though there was a certain eager undertone.

“What today? Wow Jae I didn’t know you were so insatiable.”

Jaehyun blushed at the statement. He was ashamed that his neediness was coming across. They quickly reverted to their easy chatting.  
As Johnny had made clear the younger left the date with only a kiss leaving him thoroughly unsatisfied. 

-

Work was painfully normal as if nothing had changed. Though Jaehyun now accepted Johnny’s offerings of conversation. Jaehyun worked hard as usual he didn’t see any reason his dating life should change the way he viewed work.

The pair shared lunch together most days wether by themselves or with other employees. On the Friday Jaehyun had managed to get a table in the work cafeteria too themselves. The elder told him that he was an enigma apparently the elder couldn’t understand how he stayed so focused at work and seemed completely normal when two days ago Jaehyun had shown his needy side. Jaehyun was embarrassed that Johnny brought up his behaviour (even though it was just the two of them sharing lunch) he had a persona at work and no one had ever seen him out of it. Jaehyun feared showing his childish side as it made him appear less commanding and serious.

Johnny offered to take him out on a second date that evening if Jaehyun was free. Of course Jaehyun jumped at the offer as he was extremely excited for the second date and what would come with it (fingers crossed). Though it’d been a relatively easy weak for the team it didn’t mean Jaehyun craved winding down any less. 

-

As promised they had a second date. This time it was far more formal - an evening dinner date. The pair still wore their work suits though it suited the ambiance as they sat down and ordered a bottle of wine. Though Johnny suggested they didn’t go to over the top with the alcohol as he gave Jaehyun a choice: ether lavish drinking or sex he couldn’t have both and Jaehyun’s choice was clear. 

Instead they shared a nice bottle of Merlot between them. They’d shared brief conversation but after a week of work the pair were both clearly drained. The younger had put down his knife and fork clearly letting his mind wonder. He looked at Johnny with lustful eyes as he took a long sip of the deep burgundy liquid in his glass. 

“Don’t be cheeky Jaehyun. Eat your food.” Johnny responded meeting his seductive gaze giving him a knowing look. The elder was pleasantly surprised by how quickly they had gotten to know each other. Despite only dating a week (though they had known each other for half a year) they held some inside jokes and knew how to make jabs without being offensive. 

“Sorry sir” Jaehyun muttered in a snide tone while maintaining his sultry look. 

“Good boy.” Johnny laughed playing along with Jaehyun’s attempted jab only to receive a glare in response. 

They continued their meal with the pair sending each other heated glances. Johnny was drawn in by Jaehyun’s charming and sweet personality he seemed so confident and serious at work. However, the moment they were alone he was so cute and enticing. 

-

As they left the restaurant Johnny placed an arm around Jaehyun bringing the younger man close to his chest. Leaning to whisper in his ear. 

“Let’s go back to my place.” Jaehyun nodded in response leaning into the elder letting him lead the way to his car. Johnny drove the pair back to his fancy apartment and despite the sexual tension maintained his jokey personality. Jaehyun revelled in the free flowing conversation. He’d been drawn to Johnny’s handsome looks but now he was staying for his sweet talk. 

Jaehyun enjoyed the night he spent a Johnny’s it was exhilarating how new everything was. He also enjoyed the short term outlook they shared. 

Whatever happened, happened and whatever arose, arose. There were no expectations of a long and loyal relationship instead they just enjoyed each other’s company. 

He wasn’t ready to jump into a relationship with Johnny but for now at least he was content.  
Jaehyun was beginning to enjoy being independent though the older man was lovely to talk too and look at he wasn’t ready for commitment just yet. 

He didn’t want to jump into anything unless he truly meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I really wanted it to have an open ish ending! 
> 
> I hope you liked the little snippet of their dates etc. Sorry their flirting is shit it’s because I don’t speak to people often enough! 
> 
> I’m working on some new Johnjae for sure so I’m definitely ending this here! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections and comments welcome x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter I think I will keep this fic short but we’ll see! 
> 
> My JohnJae heart needs a bit of workplace romance! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, corrections, and ideas welcome!   
> Also so are nice comments they make my day <3


End file.
